Ciertos problemas en el Futuro
by AMTT94
Summary: Un chico extraño a llegado a Ciudad Academia, alguien con un objetivo, encontrar a un cierto chico desafortunado para poder salvar su propio presente. Cuando el pasado y el futuro se cruzan esta historia comienza.
1. Chapter 1

No soy dueño de TAMNI ni de ninguno de sus personajes.

Capitulo 1: Llegada y misterios

Ciudad Academia, una ciudad estado independiente que se encuentra en Japón al oeste de Tokio, es un lugar reconocido mundialmente por los grandes avances tecnológicos que ha realizado, los cuales han puesto a la ciudad en un estado en que se la considera como unos 20 o treinta años más avanzada que el resto del mundo, al menos tecnológicamente ablando.

Entre los abanases en tecnología que Ciudad Academia ha logrado se pueden apreciar helicópteros que pueden moverse más rápido que el sonido, aviones supersónicos que alcanzan velocidades de mach 6, la creación de nano maquinas del tamaño de partículas, esas cosas son solo un ejemplo del poder científico y tecnológico de Ciudad Academia, pero lo que se encuentra en la cima de la pirámide de la ciencia, no son maquinas avanzadas, sino la capacidad de darle poderes sobrenaturales a las personas, ósea la capacidad de crear espers.

Los espers se clasifican por su poder en niveles, que van del cero al cinco.

Nivel cero que no tiene poderes o al menos no pueden manifestar ninguna habilidad observable.

Nivel uno son poderes tales que se pueden usar para doblar cosas pequeñas como cucharas.

Nivel dos tiene similitudes con el nivel uno, pero empiezan a ser un poco útiles en la vida cotidiana.

Nivel tres son poderes tan grandes que resultan muy útiles en la vida cotidiana, las personas de nivel tres empiezan a ser considerados parte de la elite de la ciudad.

Nivel cuatro son poderes de gran utilidad, al punto de que las personas de este nivel son consideradas como valiosas dentro de una fuerza militar.

Nivel cinco son poderes tan fuertes que las personas con este nivel pueden enfrentarse por sí solas a una fuerza militar y salir victoriosos.

Si los nivel 5 son la cumbre en Ciudad Academia, pero hay un nivel mas, al que nadie nunca pudo llegar, un nivel que no solo representa uno de los más grandes objetivos de Ciudad Academia sino que también personifica la lucha de los seres humanos por alcanzar a Dios.

El Nivel seis o SYSTEM son poderes inconmensurables, alguien de este nivel seria un ser parejo a Dios.

Nadie hasta la "fecha actual" ha logrado el nivel seis, pero muchos científicos no pierden las esperanzas de que en algún "futuro" se pueda lograr.

Un gran destello se produce en un callejón, una luz purpura extraña cubre el lugar por un instante y luego desaparece dejando a una persona en el lugar que antes estaba vacío.

Se trata de un chico que aparenta al menos unos 15 años, posee cabello rojo oscuro, que le llega hasta las orejas, también tiene ojos del mismo color que su cabello.

Lleva puesto un pantalón vaquero y una remera blanca que no posee nada distinguible.

_"parece ser que lo logre."

El chico sale del callejón y se acerca a un restaurante cercano.

Sin perder tiempo se dirige a una mesa pero no se sienta, el no fue a comer algo sino a ver algo, en la mesa ay un periódico.

_"MMM… ¿Qué fecha es? Haber 12 de diciembre del 2014, muy bien estoy perfectamente."

El chico se retira del restaurante, el posee una mirada extremadamente seria en su rostro

_"Muy bien, Omnes, solo espera cuando encuentre a un cierto chico desafortunado, volveremos a vernos."

Se puede sentir mucho odio en las palabras del chico misterioso.

_"Pero ¿Dónde debería buscar primero?"

El extraño chico empieza a deambular sin rumbo alguno por la gran ciudad, visita algunos dormitorios estudiantiles, y diversas escuelas.

Después de varias horas.

_"Tche…esto es irritante, ¿Dónde diablos esta? Oye Inanem ¿Por qué diablos no me ayudas un poco aquí?"

_"MMM…déjame pensar un momento"

Una vos femenina puede escucharse en las cercanías del chico, pero no se puede ver a quien la emite.

_"O si él no está en Ciudad Academia."

_" ¿HE? Hey, hey espera un minuto Inanem ¿Cómo que no está en la ciudad?"

_"Eso mismo, el en estos momentos está en Europa, pero no te preocupes pronto regresara."

_" ¡No me jodas! ¿Qué diablos se supone que haga hasta que regrese?"

_MMM…que poca paciencia tienes, déjame decirte que así no podrás derrotar a Omnes, será mejor que seas paciente, ve a hacer turismo por ahí."

_ "¿Que me vaya a turistear por ahí? ¿Me estas tomando el pelo?"

_"…"

_ "¿Mes estas escuchando? ¡He Inanem! ¿Estás ahí? Tche…esa perra me colgó, bueno así que, ¿Qué debería hacer para matar el tiempo?"

El chico misterioso camina por varias partes de la ciudad, y observa diversos locales.

Finalmente entra a una tienda de entretenimiento de videojuegos.

_"hm…no hay nada como los clásicos, el pacman es lo mejor"

El chico salió a la calle después de varias horas de jugar al pacman, entonces se dio cuenta que estaba oscureciendo y no tenia donde quedarse.

_"Bueno ¿Qué esperas que haga ahora Inanem? ¿Acaso quieres que duerma en la calle?"

_"….."

_"Ella me sigue ignorado he."

El chico camino por varios lugares hasta que se vio algo que llamo su atención.

_" ¿He? Ella…. ¡HEEE!"

Sus ojos se abrieron grandes como platos.

_"No hay duda es ella."

Una chica va corriendo por la calle, y se mete a un callejo.

_"Mierda, mierda, mierda, porque tenia que meter en estos problemas, debí llamar a Anti-Skill como lo aria una persona normal, yo ya no formo parte de la oscuridad, ¿por qué tenía que lanzarme yo sola?"

La chica tiene pelo largo de color rojo oscuro atado en dos colas de caballo, tiene sobre sus hombros un uniforme estudiantil que lleva como si usara una capa, una falda y lo más notorio que tiene es que solo ay vendas para cubrir sus pechos y deja su ombligo visible.

Esta chica es Musujime Awaki, un esper de nivel 4 que una vez formo parte de la oscuridad de Ciudad Academia.

Ese día unas personas habían secuestrado a una camarada suya.

Como era de esperarse de alguien que formo parte de la oscuridad decidió solucionar el problema por sí sola en vez de recurrir a las autoridades.

Orquesto un buen plan y al final pudo recuperar a su colega, resulta que las personas que la secuestraron eran antiguos miembros de BLOCK, una organización a la que ella se había enfrentado en el pasado, al parecer querían vengarse de Awaki.

Ella pudo vencer a casi todos los secuestradores con el uso de su habilidad nivel cuatro Move Point, una habilidad de tele transportación que le permite tele transportar objetos sin estar en contacto con ellos.

Todo iba bien, su camarada ya estaba a salvo y cuando ella se preparaba para detener al último de los secuestradores, el activo una trampa, un pequeño dardo salió de la pared e impacto en el cuello de Musujime.

El dardo tenía una poderosa droga que causaba un desorden en sus sentidos, lo que le impide poder hacer los cálculos necesarios para poder utilizar de forma correcta su habilidad, en otras palabras había perdido la capacidad de utilizar su habilidad, que era su única arma.

_"O no, no, no hay salida."

Musujime se encuentra en un callejón sin salida, entro allí por error, la droga que desordena sus sentidos todavía esta activaba y la hacía confundirse.

Dio la vuelta para salir del callejón pero ya era tarde el camino estaba bloqueado por unas seis personas, que eran los secuestradores que Musujime todavía no había eliminado, pero sin su habilidad no podía hacer nada.

Como los hombres se empezaron a acercar lentamente hacia Awaki, ella empezó a retroceder, retrocedió hasta que su cuerpo toco la pared.

Los hombre se siguieron acercando hasta estar en frente de Awaki, todos ellos tenían sonrisas en sus rostros, pero no eran sonrisas inocentes de niños, sino la sonrisa de personas que gustan de hacer sufrir a otros.

Entonces la esper nivel cuatro cuyos poderes han sido inutilizados, se armo de valor y hablo.

_" ¿qué van a hacerme?"

Uno de los hombres coloco su mano sobre la pared y con la otra agarro una de las colas de cabello de Awaki y la llevo a su nariz para olerla.

Musujime se estremeció levemente.

_" ¿Que estás haciendo? ¡No huelas mi cabello maldito pervertido!"

_"Sera mejor que te calmes si no quieres que lastimemos tu cuerpo"

_" ¿Que es lo que quieren?"

_"Bueno queremos vengarnos por todo lo que sufrimos cuando BLOCK se disolvió por culpa de GROUP, pero no te preocupes no queremos matarte, solo humillarte pero esto puede llegar a ser muy placentero para ti, créeme lo será para nosotros."

El hombre que hablo con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro, llevo su mano a la cadera de Awaki.

Otros dos hombres la agarraron de sus brazos para limitar sus movimientos.

_" ¡No, basta, no me toquen!"

Awaki cerro fuerte sus ojos como intentando despertar de una pesadilla, y murmuro.

"Por favor…alguien."

Y luego, un sonido extraño se escucho por toda el área, seguido por un grito desgarrador.

Awaki abrí los ojos y lo que vio la dejo perpleja.

La mano que estaba tocando su cadera, ahora estaba en el suelo separada de su dueño, el cual esta gritando de dolor.

Hay una persona entre ella y sus enemigos.

Tiene el cabello rojo como ella.

Una remera blanca y un pantalón vaquero.

Pero lo más notorio del chico es una espada de color rojo sangre que está en su mano derecha.

La espada lanza chispas rojas y no parece estar echa de metal o algún otro material.

_" ¿Un poder esper? ¿Eso es lo que uso para cortarle la mano?" pensó Musujime.

_" ¿quién diablos eres?"

Grito uno de los hombres hacia el chico

El joven que se encontraba entre un grupo seis personas y la chica nivel 4, miro a los atacantes de la chica con mucho odio y hablo.

_"Ustedes…ustedes ¿Cómo se atreven a tocarla? ¿Cómo se atreven a lastimarla? ¡LOS VOY A HACER PEDASOS!"

En tan solo un instante la espada se transformo en un rifle de asalto del mismo color que también lanzaba chispas.

Disparos resonaron por todo el lugar.

Las seis personas que intentaron herir a Awaki cayeron muertos al suelo.

El chico misterioso dirigió su mirada hacia Musujime, el rifle que tenía en las manos se disolvió en el aire como si nunca hubiera existido.

_" ¿Estás bien?"

_" ¿he?" Musujime estaba intentando entender lo que había sucedido.

_" ¿No te hicieron nada? ¿Estás bien? ¡Pero habla mujer!"

_"Heee si, si estoy bien, no me paso nada."

_"Eso es bueno, ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí Musujime?"

_"Es una larga histo…un momento, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"

_"Lo…lo escuche de esos hombres, como sea será mejor irnos de aquí antes de que lleguen las autoridades."

_"Si buena idea."

Así los dos salieron del callejón y empezaron a caminar juntos.

Estuvieron callados hasta que Musujime hablo.

_"Oye gracias por ayudarme haya atrás, si no hubieras llegado supongo que lo abría pasado realmente mal, pero cierto que era eso con lo que los mataste, algún tipo de poder esper o un aparato de alta tecnología."

_"Psychicae Construit." Dijo el chico sin rodeos.

Musujime lo miro con una cara que expresaba su total falta de entendimiento, así que el chico suspiro y comenzó a explicar.

_"Yo soy un esper nivel cuatro, Psychicae Construit es el nombre de mi habilidad, la cual me permite materializa una parte de mi campo de difusión de AIM y transformarlo en un objeto sólido temporalmente, soy capaz de crear herramientas, diversos objetos e incluso armas, tal y como lo viste hace un momento."

_"Vaya nunca antes había escuchado de una habilidad como esa." Musujime entrecerró ligeramente sus ojos.

_"Ablando de poderes espers, tu eres un nivel cuatro ¿Cómo pudieron esas persona arrinconarte así?"

_"Baje mi guardia y me drogaron con algo que disparato mis sentidos, mis poderes requieren de cálculos precisos así que yo no pod…"

_" ¿Pasa algo?"

_"Yo nunca te dije que era un nivel 4 ¿Cómo lo sabías?" Awaki pregunto con seriedad.

_"A bueno…yo, ¡O si es cierto!"

El grito del chico tomo por sorpresa a Musujime

_" ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es cierto?"

_"Necesito un favor, no tengo donde quedarme esta noche, tu vives con una maestra enana, ¿no es verdad? Podrías…"

El chico enseguida se dio cuenta de su error, como Musujime quien ya se había recuperado de los efectos de la droga se tele transportó unos metros a distancia del chico.

_"No importa como lo veas, una persona normal no hubiera matado a esos hombres con la misma facilidad que tu, y no estoy ablando de tener el poder de hacerlo, sino de estar preparado mentalmente para tomar una vida."

El chico se quedo callado mientras Musujime seguía ablando.

_"Tu sabias mi nombre, mi nivel e incluso donde vivo, tu ¿eres de la oscuridad? Esa es la única explicación que se me ocurre, seguro alguna organización te envió a capturarme o a matarme y es por eso que te acercaste a mí, tu seguramente me as estado acosando en secreto para aprender de mi ¿No es cierto?"

El chico solo un bufo y no contesto.

_ "¿Acaso no es cierto lo que dije? ¡Contéstame!"

_"No no lo es, si en verdad fuera lo que dices no crees que te hubiera secuestrado en el momento que supe que tu habilidad había sido sellada, el motivo por el que yo sé cosas sobre ti es algo que no te puedo revelar, a si que te pido que confíes en mi y que me ayudes."

_" ¿Que confié en ti? ¿En verdad quieres que confié en un perfecto desconocido que bien podría ser alguien que paso los últimos días acosándome?"

_"No, te pido que confíes en la persona que acaba de salvarte."

Musujime pensó un momento antes de contestar.

_"Tu…dime tu nombre."

_"Kazuo, Kazuo Musujiii….."

_ "¿Kazuo Musuji?"

_" ¡Si, siiiii! Kazuo Musuji ese es precisamente mi nombre." Dijo nerviosamente el chico mientras pensaba. "¡Aaaa, Maldita mierda casi lo arruino!"

Musujime lo miro por un momento, y luego suspiro.

_"Esta bien, está bien puedes quedarte con migo y Komoe."

Satisfecho con la declaración de Awaki, Kazuo fue con ella hasta la vivienda de la pequeña maestra.

La pequeña maestra vivía en un edificio de apartamentos con un estilo anticuado.

Tsukuyomi Komoe no tuvo problemas en ofrecerle hospedaje a Kazuo y le dijo que podía quedarse todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Así los tres comieron en la pequeña casa, la comida no fue nada impresionante pero estaba bien.

Como no había baño en el apartamento, la pequeña mujer de cabello rosa salió para ir a un baño público.

Awaki y Kazuo se quedaron en la pequeña vivienda ya que no tenían ni la necesidad, ni las ganas de tomar un baño.

Estaban mirando la televisión, cuando Awaki hablo.

_"Oye tu habilidad, ¿Psychicae Construit? Así era verdad, dijiste que podías materializar una porción de tu campo de difusión de AIM y volverlo un objeto solido, puedo entender eso, pero tú lo usaste para crear un arma de fuego que funcionaba como un arma normal, eso es lo que no entiendo, no importa como lo veas no deberías ser capaz de crear pólvora."

_"A es cierto, bueno veras, yo simplemente cree una herramienta que funcionaba de forma similar al de una ballesta pero que tenia la apariencia de un rifle."

_"ya veo" dijo Musujime sin creer realmente sus palabras.

_"Bueno eso es una mala mentira que se me acaba de ocurrir, en realidad si soy capaz de recrear las propiedades de la pólvora, gracias a que estoy conectado con el infinita systema, pero eso es algo que no le puedo revelar" pensó Kazuo.

Después de un rato la profesora enana regreso, cuando lo hizo Musujime apago el televisor y se dispuso a ir a dormir.

Ella y Komoe iban a dormir en la misma habitación y Kazuo se dormiría en la sala.

_"Si llegas a acercarte a donde estoy durmiendo y te atreves a tocarme a mi o a Komoe siquiera un pelo, yo te romperé todo lo que se llama cara." Esas fueron las dulces palabras que Musujime le dijo al chico antes de irse a dormir.

_" ¡No haría algo como eso! ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?"

Pasaron unas horas pero Kazuo no pudo conciliar el sueño, debido principalmente a que tenía la cabeza repleta de cosas.

_" ¿Estás ahí Inanem?"

_"Si, de hecho lo estoy, ¿pudiste encontrar hospedaje?"

_"Si y no gracias a ti por cierto."

_" ¿Dónde te estás esperando? O mejor dicho ¿con quién estás? Sé muy bien que no tenias ni un solo billete en sima"

Kazuo no respondió inmediatamente, sino que lanzo un fuerte suspiro y espero un momento.

_"Musujime Awaki."

_"MMM…Perdona Kazuo podrías repetirlo creo que no escuche bien."

_"Dije que me estoy quedando con Musujime Awaki, ya sabes mi…"

_" ¿Acaso eres idiota Kazuo? Eso es muy peligroso, ¿Por qué te acercaste a ella en primer lugar? En el momento que la viste tendrías que haberte apartado."

_"No podía hacer nada, unos imbéciles querían lastimarla, tenía que ayudarla."

_"Por favor dime que no hiciste algo tan imprudente como matar a alguien."

_"Tendrás que perdonarme Inanem."

_"MMM…he llegado a la conclusión de que en verdad eres un genuino idiota."

_"Tche…que ridiculez, tu preocupación es una total ridiculez, ella no sabe nuestra relación, así que no hay problema."

_"No te confíes, no sabemos que podría llegar a pasar si se enterase"

_"No te preocupes mi madre no sospecha que nada, es mas cree que soy alguien de la oscuridad."

_"Que se quede así, Musujime Awaki no debe saber que tu Kazuo Musujime eres su hijo, ¿entendido?"

_"Si, eso ya lo sé por favor no repitas la misma cosa una y otra vez, ahora me despido que quiero dormir."

Al día siguiente, Kazuo fue despertado por Musujime para desayunar.

Como no había nada en la casa fueron a un restaurante.

Los dos se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron el desayuno del día, que consistía en varios biscochos y leche descremada.

_"Oye ¿Dónde está la enana?"

_" Komoe está trabajando, se fue temprano antes de que nosotros nos levantáramos."

_"ya veo, por cierto tienes una expresión ridículamente somnolienta en tu cara, ¿no pudiste dormir bien anoche?"

_"No dormí muy bien ya que Komoe ronca mucho, generalmente no duermo en la misma habitación que ella pero como tú estabas no tuve opción, por cierto, ¿tú que aras? Tal vez Komoe te dio luz verde para quedarte en su casa todo lo que quieras, pero eso no significa que yo lo valla a permitir, todavía no sé quién eres realmente."

_"En realidad si sabes quién soy, yo soy alguien en el que puedes confiar."

_"Sigues con eso, bueno ya no importa, pero si me traicionas e intentas hacer algo estúpido…"

Algo paso por la mejilla de Kazuo, era un cuchillo el cual estaba en las manos de Awaki y tenía un poco de sangre.

_"Lo lamentaras." Concluyo la chica de dos coletas.

Kazuo dio un fuerte suspiro y mientras se limpiaba la mejilla lastimada pensó.

_"Si…ella en verdad es mi madre."

Los dos terminaron de desayunar y tomaron caminos diferentes, Kazuo quería seguir buscando lo que vino a buscar y Awaki tenía que hacer unos trámites.

Kazuo se dirigió al distrito 10 de la ciudad, el lugar más evitado por los estudiantes debido a la poca seguridad y la poca presencia de orden público. El distrito también era conocido por tener laboratorios que desarrollan tecnología nuclear.

Kazuo ahora se encontraba caminando por uno de los callejones del distrito.

_" ¿Qué sabes Inanem?"

_"El todavía no ha vuelto a la ciudad."

_" ¿Cuándo regresara?"

_"MMM…pronto ten paciencia."

_" ¿Cuánta paciencia se supone que debo tener?"

Entonces el joven chico sintió algo extraño, no solo el lugar en donde estaba carecía de actividad humana, sino que una extraña sensación se esparcía por toda el callejón.

_"Hay actividad extraña cerca de ti, ten cuidado."

_"Si ya se dé que se trata."

Frente a Kazuo emergieron unas varias decenas de figuras humanoides que eran negras como las sombras.

Los extraños seres no tenían boca, ojos, orejas o cualquier otra cosa que abrían en un rostro normal.

_" Custodes." Murmuro el chico.

_"Las unidades más mortíferas dentro de las fuerzas leales a Omnes" dijo Inanem.

Uno de los nombrados Custodes dio un paso al frente y hablo con una vos que no se podría decir si pertenece a una mujer o a un hombre.

_"Musujime Kazuo, por ordenes de Omnes, tenemos que llevarlo de regreso a su época, por favor no se resista."

El joven chico observo atentamente al ser oscurecido que pretendía ser humano, antes de responder.

_"Lo lamento, pero tendrán que decirle a Omnes que fallaron en su misión."

Inmediatamente después de decir eso una escopeta de dos cañones recortada, de color rojo sangre que lanzaba chispas del mismo color, apareció en las manos del chico.

Kazuo disparo sin titubear y el ser humanoide, que pertenecía a la temible unidad militar llamada Custodes, exploto por completo como si de un globo se tratara.

_"Tche…estas mierdas ni siquiera son humanos."

Hubo un silencio incomodo por un momento, y luego los seres humanoides que no podían ser considerados humanos se abalanzaron contra el misterioso chico.

Disparos podían escucharse en todo el distrito 7, la fuerza de seguridad de Ciudad Academia, Anti-Skill se encontraba combatiendo a unos extraños seres que tenían aspecto humanoide y eran de color oscuro.

Los extraños seres fueron detectados por cámaras de seguridad mientras pasaban del distrito 10 al 7, a una velocidad sobrehumana, las cámaras también detectaron a un chico que tenia lo que parecía ser un jetpack de color rojo sangre que lanzaba chispas.

El chico del jetpack parecía estar escapando de los seres extraños con aspecto humanoide.

El distrito 7 estaba repleto de instituciones estudiantiles y escuelas, tenía una densa población, y lo más importante, en el se encuentra la torre de mando de la ciudad el enigmático edificio sin puertas ni ventanas.

Las autoridades aparecieron inmediatamente para poder detener a estos extraños seres con forma humana.

Pero la situación era muy extraña, los seres humanoides ignoraban por completo a los Anti-Skill que les disparaban, y solo se concentraban en atrapar al chico con el jetpack.

Cuando los Anti-Skill lograban darle a uno de los seres estos explotaban por completo como si de globos se tratara. Lo que quedaba de ellos no era sangre o huesos, sino grandes manchones negros que se asemejaban más a algún tipo de tinta que a partes humanas.

Los seres humanoides extraños no estaban haciendo daño directamente, el problema era que eran muchos, y cada uno se movía a una velocidad de casi 1500 KM/H.

Cuando a su número se le sumaba su aterradora velocidad el resultado era algo pero que una estampida de elefantes.

Ignorando como era que los extraños seres alcanzaban una velocidad monstruosa, los miembros Anti-Skill seguían disparando.

_"Maldición ¿Qué son esas cosas? Esto no sirve, son muy rápidos apenas puedo darles."

La persona que gritaba era miembro de Anti-Skill, se llamaba Yomikawa Aiho.

_"No sirve, se me acabaron las balas, ¡Hey alguien péseme un cartucho!"

La situación se estaba agravando cada vez más, Anti-Skill simplemente no podía manejar a estos misteriosos seres.

Las criaturas humanoides no eran humanos, parecían más bien seres sacados de un cuento de terror, así que no había nada que hacer, los humanos no podrían vencer a estos monstruos.

En ese momento algo inesperado sucedió, algo roso el cuerpo de Aiho, era un auto, un auto que viajaba a una inmensa velocidad choco con varios de los seres oscuros destruyéndolos al instante.

Lo curioso era que en el auto nadie iba conduciendo, alguien lo había lanzado por el aire como si se tratara de un proyectil.

Yomikawa se dio vuelta para ver a quien había lanzado el auto, y cuando lo reconoció no se sorprendió.

_"Ho eres tú, debí imaginar que no podrías evitar interferir."

_"Así que hasta aquí llego, soy patético." Pensó Kazuo mientras observaba a las varias decenas de entes tenebrosos que lo habían rodeado.

Mucha de su sangre había sido derramada y se encontraba tendida en el suelo.

El tenía el brazo izquierdo roto, y una herida arriba de la cadera, debido a que lo derribaron.

En su brazo derecho ahora hay lo que parece ser un revólver.

El dispara e intenta acabar con la mayor cantidad de seres que pueda.

Pero sabe que es una acción que carece de sentido, simplemente no puede con todos.

Su enemigo ya lo tiene.

Los seres se acercan lentamente a él, seguros de su victoria.

_"Se acabo, y ni siquiera pude acercarme a mi objetivo…maldita sea Omnes." Pensó Kazuo.

Y justo cuando todo parecías perdido, algo inesperado sucede.

Una gran masa de viento golpea con fuerza a más de la mitad de los seres extraños que rodeaban a Kazuo, matándolos al instante.

_" ¿He?" fue la única reacción que el pobre chico herido pudo hacer.

El gira la cabeza para la dirección en la que vino el viento y oye una vos.

_"Tienen que estar Jodiendo me, me tomo la santa molestia de venir hasta aquí y ¿Qué carajo encuentro? Un grupo de bichos débiles que no pueden ni con un pobre infeliz herido, bueno no importa, los are pedazos a todos y acabare con esta idiotez."

Entonces el dueño de la vos se muestra, el se muestra.

Cuando lo ven, los seres oscuros que quedan dan un paso atrás.

Kazuo abre bien grande los ojos y se queda sin habla mientras observa.

Un cabello blanco, ojos rojos y un cuerpo delgado.

Una remera con rallas y un pantalón vaquero.

Con ayuda de una muleta él ha llegado, el que se encuentra en la cima del programa para el desarrollo de los poderes espers de Ciudad Academia.

El numero uno de los nivel 5.

El esper mas poderos del mundo.

Aquel que ejerce el poder de dios.

Ante esta impactante escena Kazuo solo puede murmurar.

_"P…pa…padre."

Accelerator ha llegado.

Mientras el pobre chico herido solo puede observar a un poder superior, este último, el esper más poderoso del mundo forma una sonrisa en su rostro, pero no es una sonrisa de héroe de comic sino más bien una sonrisa que dice "te voy a lastimar."

En ese momento, con un solo movimiento del esper más poderoso del mundo, todo acabo.

_"mnn…que dolor."

Kazuo despierta, estaba en la cama de un hospital.

_" ¿Qué paso?"

_" ¿No lo recuerdas? Accelerator acabo con la unidad Custodes" Habla una misteriosa vos femenina cerca de Kazuo, una vos que parece provenir de la nada.

_"Ho si ya recuerdo, y también recuerdo que estoy en problemas."

El esper más poderoso del mundo había creado un tornado de grandes proporciones, y de un solo golpe había acabado con todos los Custodes, el problema es que el pobre chico herido, que era perseguido por los misteriosos seres, también se vio afectado.

En estos momentos tenia algunos músculos desgarrados y algunos huesos dislocados, pero ese no era el problema.

Había sido llevado a un hospital, así que seguramente ya sabían que él no tenía identificación, y que no era un habitante de Ciudad Academia.

Probablemente había un oficial de Anti-Skill esperándolo afuera de la habitación a que despierte para interrogarlo.

_"Pero aun así estoy sorprendido, el primer día que llego me encuentro con mi madre y el segundo con mi padre…y este casi me mata."

_"Si, sin duda alguna tu eres el rey de los idiotas, a este paso nuestro presente se irá a la basura."

_"Estas exagerando, todo va a salir bien ya lo veras, al menos sigo vivo ¿no?"

_"Por ahora."

_" ¿Por ahora? Sabes existe un límite para lo negativo que puede llegar a ser una persona, además yo…"

Kazuo no pudo terminar de hablar porque alguien apareció en la habitación.

Era una persona que tenía dos coletas y una habilidad que le permitía tele transportarse.

Musujime Awaki, la persona a la que Kazuo había salvado el día anterior.

El pobre chico lastimado tuvo un mal presentimiento e intento hablar.

_"Hola como…"

En ese momento sin previo aviso Awaki se tele transporto y apareció arriba de Kazuo.

Ella entonces hiso algo que el chico en verdad no esperaba, con una navaja ella lo apuñalo en el hombro.

_" ¡AAAAAA! ¿Pero qué diablos estás haciendo?"

_" ¡CALLATE!"

Awaki grito con mucha fuerza, había mucho enojo en su vos, pero también algo mas, algo que Kazuo no podía identificar.

_ ¡CALLATE; CALLATE, CALLATE! Y escucha lo que te voy a decir."

Kazuo guardo silencio, mientras Musujime empezó a hablar.

_"Te mentí, no estaba cansada por el hecho de que Komoe roncara, anoche mientras dormías, yo estuve haciendo averiguaciones con un contacto que tengo en Judgment."

Kazuo trago saliva al escuchar eso, Judgment era otra de las fuerzas que mantenía la paz junto con Anti-Skill, así que ellos tenían acceso a mucha información.

_"Tu nombre y tu habilidad no estaban en la base de datos de Judgment la cual tiene almacenada los datos de todos los espers de la ciudad, entonces tanto Kazuo Musuji como la habilidad Psychicae Construit no existen, tú me mentiste."

_"No y no te mentí solo que…"

_" ¡ESO NO ES LO QUE ME INTERESA!"

Awaki hizo una pausa y volvió a hablar.

_"Anti-Skill, también te estuvo investigando, no pueden tratarte como si fueras un simple intruso en la ciudad, por el neto hecho que tú también eres un esper, usaste tu habilidad en medio de la ciudad cuando esas cosas aparecieron de la nada, así que ellos están intentado identificarte, como ya te dije, tu nombre y tu habilidad no están en la base de datos, por lo tanto no se puede saber si es un nombre real o uno falso."

Awaki volvió a hacer una pausa y continúo.

_"Ellos recurrieron a tu ADN, a todas las personas que tienen antecedentes o han estado en un hospital dentro de la ciudad, se les toma una muestra sangre y se suben los datos del ADN a una supercomputadora, así que te tomaron una muestra y la analizaron con las otras muestras de las demás personas de la ciudad con la esperanza de encontrar algún pariente tuyo."

El corazón de Kazuo casi se detiene cuando escucho eso, ya sabía lo que pasaba.

_"Querían ver la posibilidad de que no estuvieras solo en la ciudad y funciono pero el resultado fue inesperado, extraño e ¡IMPOSIBLE!"

_" Yo ya había sido internada en un hospital antes así que tenían mi ADN, me llamaron y me mostraron el resultado del análisis de tu sangre y la mía, ellos querían respuestas, y yo no supe que decirles, el resultado era simplemente ridículo."

Awaki empezó a temblar levemente, Kazuo que tenía una mirada sorprendida en su rostro, se dio cuenta lo que le pasaba a la chica, esa cosa que había en su vos era uno de las emociones más comunes en las personas.

_"Tengo miedo, estoy asustada, y no entiendo que pasa, no logro comprenderlo, cuando me dieron el resultado del análisis yo casi me reí en su cara por lo ridículo que sonaba, pero luego de haber repetido el análisis varíes veces me empezó a preocupar, me volvieron a sacar sangre y repetimos el análisis y el resultado siempre dio lo mismo, no importa como lo veas el ADN no miente."

Awaki presiono con fuerza la navaja clavada en el hombro de Kazuo, el cual resoplo de dolor.

_"Así que tu vas a decirme, quiero escucharlo salir de tu boca, dime ¿QUIEN DIABLOS ERES REALMENTE?"

Awaki grito con fuerza, su vos estaba llena de enojo, intriga y sobre todo miedo, miedo a lo desconocido a lo que no podía entender, ante esta escena Kazuo solo pudo lamentarse que todo llegara a esto.

Lanzo un fuerte suspiro y hablo.

_"Yo soy Kazuo Musujime, yo…soy tu hijo."

**Bueno hasta aquí llega por ahora **

**Por favor perdonen los errores de ortografía**

**Una cosa importante que tal vez se pregunten, en ciudad academia con toda su tecnología un análisis de sangre es algo que se puede hacer en minutos**

**El análisis de ADN no revelo que Accelerator era el padre del chico debido a que el ADN de los nivel 5 se guarda bajo llave por así decirlo, para evitar que caiga en malas manos**


	2. Respuestas

No soy dueño de TAMNI ni de ninguno de sus personajes.

Capitulo 2: Respuestas

_"Yo soy tu hijo, Yo soy tu hijo, Yo soy tu hijo, Yo soy tu hijo…." Esas palabras se repetían una y otra ves en la cabeza de Musujime Awaki, sus ojos quedaron bien abiertos por un segundo y luego se relajaron.

Ella lentamente quito la mano de la navaja que estaba presionando sobre el hombro del chico que proclamaba ser su hijo.

_"Eso fue lo que mostro el análisis de ADN, pero ¿Cómo puede ser siquiera posible? No tiene sentido, yo nunca he estado con un hombre, y aunque si lo hubiera hecho yo solo tengo 17 años, no ay manera que tuviera un hijo con los años que tú tienes… ¿Qué está pasando?"

La vos de Musujime ahora era suave, pero no significaba que estaba tranquilizada.

Con una vos suave Musujime volvió a preguntar.

_" ¿Qué está pasando?"

Sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer como si estuviera a punto de llorar, debido principalmente al miedo y el estrés que le generaba esta situación, no poder comprender lo que pasaba la estaba matando.

Con la situación actual la lógica de su mundo se empezaba a destruir lentamente.

Ante esta escena, Kazuo que estaba estampado contra la cama, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, se incorporo y se quito la navaja que tenia sumergida en el hombro.

Entonces el noto que Awaki había retrocedido un poco y lo miraba fijamente con ojos que parecían a puntos de soltar lagrimas.

_"Ella…acaso… ¿me tiene miedo?" Pensó inquietantemente Kazuo.

_"Oye…Madre no pasa nada, así que será…"

_" ¡NO!"

_" ¿He? ¿Qué?

_"No, no, no, ¡NO!"

_" ¿Madre que pasa? Acaso…"

_" ¡NO!...No… ¡NO TE ATREBAS A LLAMARME MADRE!"

Awaki hablo con una mescla de enojo, miedo y angustia en su vos, mientras algunas lagrimas empezaron a escapar de sus ojos.

_" ¡Tu…no tienes ningún derecho a llamarme así, yo…yo ni siquiera te conozco!"

_"Oye tienes que calmarte un poco."

_"¡NO! No me digas que me calme y no me digas madre o mama o lo que sea, yo estaba empezando a tener una vida normal, por fin había salido de la oscuridad y me pasa esto, maldición, maldición ¿Cómo es esto siquiera posible? Yo no puedo, yo...yo no…"

Lagrimas seguían apareciendo en el rostro de Awaki, cuando su respiración empezó a tornarse anormalmente rápido.

Kazuo noto rápidamente que algo estaba mal, como Awaki dejo de hablar lo único que se escuchaba era su rápida y fuerte respiración.

Entonces el pobre chico herido se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y se sobresalto.

_"Esto, no puede ser... le está dando una hiperventilación."

El nivel de estrés que la ridícula situación le estaba provocando a Awaki, ya había sobrepasado su límite, no solo estaba el extraño hecho de estar con un desconocido que resultaba ser su hijo, sino que también tenía que explicar ese extraño echo a los médicos y a los miembros de Anti-Skill que hicieron o estuvieron presentes durante los varios análisis que se le hizo al ADN.

Sin mencionar que los cimientos que mantenían la comprensión que Awaki tenía del mundo se estaban desmoronando.

Esto simplemente era demasiado para ella.

Kazuo lentamente tomo a Awaki de sus hombros.

_"Escucha madr…quiero decir Awaki, tienes que calmarte si, necesitas calmarte ahora mismo, todo va a estar bien, voy a explicártelo todo pero ahora necesito que vuelvas a confiar en mí, que vuelvas a confiar en la persona que te ayudo y por el amor de dios cálmate que solo te estás haciendo daño a ti misma."

La respiración de Awaki pronto empezó a hacerse más lenta y pronto volvió a la normalidad, Kazuo concluyo que solo había perdido el control de si por un momento y que no había entrado realmente en una hiperventilación.

Awaki lo miro fijamente a los ojos por un momento, se seco las lagrimas, volvió a pensar más lógicamente y recordó que todavía estaba en deuda con el por haberla ayudado.

Ahora calmada la chica de cabello rojo y dos coleas tomo una decisión.

_"Yo…yo confiare en ti por ahora, pero solo lo haré porque quiero respuestas, lo más importante de todo ¿Cómo es posible que seas mi hijo?"

_"Voy a contártelo todo, te lo aseguro, pero ahora tenemos cosas más importantes que atender, dime ¿afuera de la habitación, hay un oficial de Anti-Skill?"

_"Si, hay uno sentado en una silla al lado de la puerta, los de Anti-Skill al principio te consideraban un intruso en la ciudad, pero ahora que han hecho el análisis de ADN no solo los de Anti-Skill sino también los médicos te ven como algo enigmático, ellos quieren respuestas…por cierto, yo no debería estar aquí en realidad."

_" ¿Qué no deberías estar aquí? ¿A qué te refieres?"

_"Bueno cuando me preguntaron cómo era posible que tú fueras mi hijo, yo no supe que decirles, así que les dije la verdad pero como que medio no me creen, ellos me prohibieron hablara contigo hasta que fueras interrogado, pero yo no podía esperar más…simplemente no podía, yo también quería respuestas así que use mi habilidad para aparecer en tu habitación sin que lo notaran."

_"Y ¿la persona fuera de la habitación tampoco lo noto?"

_"El…estaba distraído leyendo un manga o algo parecido."

_"Ya veo, sinceramente la situación actual es una total molestia."

Kazuo se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

_"Oye espera ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Planeas salía así nada mas?"

_"No puedo revelarle la verdad a nadie más que a ti, primero voy a hacer que me limpien la herida en el hombro y luego voy a hablar con alguien en particular, por favor espérame fuera del hospital."

Awaki lo miro por un momento y luego suspiro.

_"Muy bien te are caso…pero si llegas a intentar escapar te juro que yo…"

_"No lo haré, cuando salga de aquí te contare todo."

Cuando el chico termino de hablar Musujime sintiendo que ya no había nada más que decir desapareció.

_"Muy bien ahora andando." Murmuro Kazuo para sí mismo.

_"Tengo entendido que te negaste a hablar con los miembros de Anti-Skill y pediste verme, pero supongo que no tienes la intención de explicarme nada sobre el resultado que dio el análisis del ADN ¿verdad?"

El que hablaba era un cierto doctor con cara de rana.

_"Ciertamente, pero el motivo por el cual no puedo decirle la verdad es algo que esta mas allá de tener o no la intención de hacerlo, Heaven Canceller."

_"Así que existe un motivo muy importante por el que debes guardar silencio."

_ "Si…bueno en realidad…supongo que sería muy peligroso, podemos decir que estoy en una situación en la que ningún ser humano a estado antes así que no ay mucha información al respecto."

_"Si no tienes la intención de decirme la verdad ¿Qué quieres hablar con migo?"

_"Bueno verá Heaven Canceller yo…necesito su ayuda."

_" ¿mi ayuda?"

_"Necesito que me dejen ir."

_" ¿Qué te dejemos ir?"

_"Si, no puedo explicarles la situación con el ADN a los de Anti-Skill y tampoco puedo dejar que me encierren por ser un indocumentado en la ciudad."

_"Y ¿Qué esperas que yo haga?"

_"Yo sé que usted es uno de los fundadores de Ciudad Academia, así que seguro tiene algo de poder sobre Anti-Skill, podría decirles que me dejen ir y quiero que también les digas que los resultados del análisis eran erróneos."

_"Vaya, vaya pides demasiado, para empezar ya es demasiado tarde para mentirles sobre el ADN."

_"Dígaselos igual, con el tiempo la verdad se volverá un rumor y lo que usted les diga será la verdad, además es imposible que un hijo tenga casi la misma edad que su madre, no tendrán más opción que creerle."

Heaven Canceller lo miro fijamente a los ojos y luego pregunto.

_"Tu… ¿En verdad eres hijo de Musujime Awaki?"

Kazuo no respondió, pero su silencio le decía mucho a Heaven Canceller.

_"Muy bien entonces déjame decirte que te equivocas, yo no tengo tanto poder como para hacer lo que tú me pides."

_"Tche…mierda ¿ahora qué hago?"

_"Pero."

_" ¿He?"

_"Conozco a alguien que si tiene el poder para hacer lo que tu pides, espérame aquí un momento."

Heaven Canceller salió de la habitación por unos instantes, que a Kazuo le parecieron una eternidad, y luego volvió a entrare.

_"Listo todo arreglado, puedes irte tranquilo."

_" ¿He? ¿Es enserio?"

_"Si, no tienes de que preocuparte."

_"Cielos…gracias."

_"No tienes por qué agradecerme, se nota que estas metido en algo muy problemático, por eso decidí ayudarte."

Y con ese asunto arreglado Kazuo salió de la habitación.

Cuando el chico se fue Heaven Canceller camino hacia una habitación donde había un teléfono descolgado, el agarro el teléfono y lo llevo a su oído.

_"Gracias…Aleister."

_"Bueno ahora que logramos salir bien del caos ese, es momento de que me des respuestas, primero y principal ¿Cómo es posible que seas mi hijo?"

Después de que Kazuo salió del hospital se encontró con Awaki y juntos se dirigieron a la casa de Komoe, quien en ese momento no se encontraba.

Había llegado el momento en que la verdad se revelaría.

Todas las dudas debían desaparecer.

Kazuo miro fijamente a Awaki, el estaba pensando en la mejor forma de decirle las cosas.

_" ¡HEY! ¿VAS A DECIRME O QUE?"

Awaki se empezaba a exasperar, ella necesitaba respuestas.

Kazuo quería contarle toda la verdad, pero no sabía qué consecuencias traería eso.

Entonces sin previo aviso un gran suspiro resoplo en toda la habitación, pero ni Awaki ni Kazuo lo habían provocado, la persona de la que provino el suspiro era alguien que no podía ser detectado por el ojo humano.

_" ¿HE? Oye tu no bostezaste ¿Qué fue eso?"

_"No sé." Respondió Kazuo mientras pensaba "Esa idiota que pretende."

Entonces una vos femenina que parecía salir de la nada hablo sin preocupación alguna.

_"Bueno ya dile de una maldita ves la verdad, así podemos volver a lo que es importante Kazuo."

Awaki rápidamente trajo a su mano una linterna negra que usaba para ayudarse con su habilidad.

_" ¿Quién está aquí? ¡Muéstrate!"

_"No, eso sería problemático."

_" ¿Como que problemático? ¡Muéstrate ahora!"

_"No."

_" ¡Muéstrate!"

_"No."

_" ¡MUESTRATE!"

_" ¡NO!"

_" ¡MUESTRATE, MUESTRATE, MUESTRATE AHORA!"

_"NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Después de un rato de repetir lo mismo Kazuo simplemente se arto.

_"Ya cierra tu maldita boca Inanem."

_"MMM…Bueno."

_" ¿Inanem? Oye, no me digas que conoces a la vocecita molesta, un momento ¿tu sabias de ella y tampoco me dijiste?"

Como Musujime se empezó a enojar Kazuo solo suspiro y hablo.

_"Escucha Awaki, yo vengo del…futuro."

_" ¿He?... ¿HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?"

Awaki abrió grande los ojos, ella en verdad no esperaba esa respuesta.

Con esto la lógica de su mundo definitivamente desaparecería.

_" ¡Espere, espera un momento! A que te refieres con que vienes del futuro, dices que usaste un medio para viajar al pasado, para viajar a trabes del tiempo, es simplemente imposible."

_"Bueno, lo creas o no, esa es la verdad sino de que otra forma sería posible que yo, que tengo prácticamente la misma edad que tu, fuera tu hijo."

Awaki lo miro fijamente y empezó a pensar seriamente sobre eso.

Empezó a dar vueltas por toda la casa, con la mano en la barbilla, como si necesitara caminar para poder pensar mejor.

_"Awaki exactamente ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

_"Cállate y déjame pensar."

_"He…Bueno."

Entonces Awaki se detuvo y miro a Kazuo.

_"Muy bien, supongamos que te creo, entonces tu eres mi hijo que vino del futuro."

_"Si, yo soy exactamente eso."

_"Esto se está poniendo cada vez más raro, ahora dime ¿cómo fue posible que viajaras en el tiempo? Aun para Ciudad Academia con toda su tecnología viajar en el tiempo tendría que ser algo fuera de cuestión, algo que solo pertenece a la Ciencia Ficción."

_"Del presente de donde vengo también es así, no existe tecnología que sea capaz de manipular las leyes del tiempo."

_" ¿Entonces?"

_" Inanem."

_" ¿Inanem? Te refieres a esa vocecita molestas."

_" ¡No soy una vocecita molesta!"

_"Ya cállate Inanem, Tche…pero que molesta es, si me refiero a ella."

_" ¿Cómo funciona eso? Para empezar ¿Quién o qué es ella?"

_ "Ella es una esper nivel 5 muy poderosa de mi presente, e Inanem es su nombre clave."

_" ¡Un esper nivel 5! ¿La vocecita? ¿Es en cerio?"

_"Si, muy enserio."

_" ¿Y ella es fuerte?"

Kazuo se tomo un momento para responder, y entonces.

_"Si…ha veces lo olvido debido a la forma en la que actúa, pero de hecho ellas es…más poderosa que Accelerator."

Algo en el cerebro de Awaki tuvo que reiniciarse después de escuchar eso.

Acaba de escuchar que la vocecita con la que estaba discutiendo hace siquiera un miserable instante, era en realidad un monstruo aun más poderoso que el máximo monstruo de la ciudad Accelerator.

La situación estaba más allá de que hubiera una diferencia de poder tal de que Awaki perdería cuando la chica de la vocecita hiciera un solo movimiento, de hecho si lo que Kazuo dijo era cierto la diferencia entre Inanem y Awaki era mayor que la diferencia entre un elefante y una hormiga.

Efectivamente para la misteriosa chica que producía la vocecita, Musujime Awaki debería ser vista como algo menor a un insecto.

Musujime pensaba todo eso mientras miraba con cara perpleja a Kazuo.

_"Awaki, ¿Estás bien? Te quedaste callada de repente ¿pasa algo? ¡Hey! Hola ¿hay alguien en casa?"

_"Accelerator, ella es más poderosa que…Accelerator el numero 1." Awaki murmuraba sin prestarle atención a Kazuo.

_"Awaki ¿dijiste algo? Hey pero reacciona mujer."

_He, ¡HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡ES MÁS PODEROSA QUE ACCELERATOR! ¡Oye no tienes que mostrarte si no quieres, y no creo que seas una vocecita molesta yo solo estaba jugando, de hecho eres una vocecita muy linda! JEJEJEJEJE…"

_" ¿Es enserio? Ahora le tiene miedo." Pensó Kazuo mientras una gran gota de sudor pasa por su cabeza.

Des pues de un momento Awaki se calmo y volvió a hablar.

_"Pero ¿Cómo te trajo del futuro? ¿Acaso puede manipular el tiempo o algo así?"

_"No, la habilidad de Inanem es algo muy complicado de explicar, ya que incluso en nuestro presente los científicos no saben cómo funciona, se podría decir que es algo mas metafísico que físico."

_" ¿Metafísico?"

_"Si, su poder de esta bajo el nombre clave de Commuta."

_" ¿Commuta? Qué extraño."

_"Si lo sé, pero es más extraño lo que hace, aunque no existe una explicación científicamente posible para ello se podría decir que esta habilidad le permite a Inanem cambiar o modificar su propia existencia, y en menor medida la existencia de otras cosas."

_" ¿Su propia existencia? ¿Cómo es eso?"

_"Como ya dije es un poder muy difícil de explicar, con su habilidad es capaz de tomar diferentes formas y cambiar la forma de todo lo que la rodea, por ejemplo en estos momento ella está en esta evitación, pero su existencia a ya no es una existencia humana, sino una que esta mas allá de nuestra comprensión."

_"Hablamos de una forma de vida que no podemos entender o interpretar y por eso no la podemos ver, y de igual forma ella puede interactuar limitadamente con nosotros, cuando ella habla es mas similar a que estuviera usando un celular para hablar con alguien que está del otro lado del mundo, a que estuviera ablando con alguien en la misma habitación."

Awaki abrió ligeramente grande sus ojos mientras escuchaba la descripción de la extraña habilidad, aunque había muchas cosas que no entendía logro comprender algo.

_"Entonces…ella puede dejar de ser un Humano si así lo desea."

_"Si, eso es una de las facultades que le permite su habilidad."

_"Pero ¿cómo usaste ese poder extraño para llagar hasta aquí?"

_"Bueno, como ya te dije Inanem puede modificar su propia existencia, eso también incluye el momento en la historia en que existe, entonces ella…bueno pues creo una existencia en esta línea de tiempo y después…no se no entiendo muy bien lo que hiso."

_"MMM mejor déjame explicarlo a mí." La misteriosa vos que respondía al nombre de Inanem hablo.

_"Si bien es cierto que puedo decidir en qué época quiero existir, no es así de fácil, para empezar no puedo crear una existencia a partir de la nada, lo que hice fue elaborar una copia de mi propia existencia en esta época, esa copia está conectada conmigo, gracias a esa conexión pude crear un agujero de gusano que conecta nuestro presente con tu presente Awaki."

_"No entiendo muy bien, ¿cómo pudiste crear una copia tuya en esta época si todavía no estabas aquí?"

_"MMM…imagina que es como un archivo de computadora, en el que uno lo copia y lo pega en otro lado, bueno en este caso yo sería el archivo, nuestro presente seria el lugar donde está dicho archivo y tu presente Awaki, sería el lugar donde pegaría la copia del archivo."

_"Pero cuando uno usa una computadora y copian un archivo tiene que ir al lugar en que quiere pegarlo."

_"Si pero yo puedo saltarme ese paso, solo tengo que imaginarme el lugar donde quiero pegar el archivo y este aparece ahí."

_"Vamos, eso es imposible."

_"Si es cierto, es imposible para los seres humanos…pero yo puedo ser una existencia superior a los seres humanos si así lo deseo."

Awaki se quedo callada por un momento, estaba pensando en todo lo que le habían contado.

Todo parecía algo increíble salido de la ciencia ficción, primero es salvada por un misterio chico que posee poderes de los que nunca antes había escuchado, luego descubre que ese chico resulta ser su hijo que vino del futuro y ahora se entera que su supuesto hijo del futuro tiene como compañera a un ser superpoderoso.

Todo simplemente era demasiado, pero que otra opción tenía más que creerles, después de todo el mero hecho de que el chico fuera su hijo era una prueba de ello, después de todo no importa que existiera la posibilidad de la mentira, el ADN no miente.

Awaki suspiro y decidió aceptar lo que ellos le decían como verdad.

_"Muy bien, entonces usaste esa copia tuya para poder crear un agujero de gusano y venir hacia aquí."

_"Si, cuando Kazuo y yo pasamos por el agujero de gusano, mi copia también paso y se transporto de este presente al nuestro, yo que sigo vinculada con ella soy la única conexión entre este presente y nuestro presente pero eso es algo que puedo lograr con la forma en que existo ahora, si volviera a ser un ser humano normal la conexión se perdería y tal vez ya no podríamos regresar a nuestra propia época."

_" ¿No puedes volver a hacer lo mismo que hiciste para venir al pasado?"

_"MMM…Entiendo que tal vez lo hice sonar como algo fácil pero en realidad fue algo ridículamente complicado, tuve que combinar mis poderes con la utilización de más de 150 supercomputadoras, que me ayudaron a hacer los cálculos necesarios para poder hacer aparecer mi copia en este presente y no solo eso, crear el agujero de gusano usando la conexión entre mí y mi copia requirió el uso no solo de mi Commuta sino también de mucha tecnología que en este presente todavía no está desarrollada, todo eso me tomo como tres años, si la conexión se perdiera te aseguro que probablemente no habría manera de que yo y Kazuo regresáramos."

_" ¿Si venir aquí es tan complicado porque lo hicieron?...Eso es no he preguntado lo más importante ¿Por qué vinieron al pasado? Dudo que vinieran solo de viaje, así que ¿Por qué?"

En ese momento la aviación quedo en silencio.

Tanto Kazuo como Inanem quedaron en silencio por unos segundos y entonces la chica que no podía ser vista hablo.

_"Bueno…supongo que podemos decir que vinimos a buscar esperanza."

_" ¿Esperanza?"

_"Si, esperanza para poder derrotarlo a él." Dijo Kazuo inmensamente serio.

_" ¿El?...Y él es…"

Kazuo miro a Musujime Awaki directamente a los ojos y hablo.

_"Omnes."

**Es todo por ahora,**

**Perdonen los errores de ortografía,**

**Por favor dejen comentarios al terminar de leer, **


	3. Comienza los enfrentamientos

No soy dueño de TAMNI ni de ninguno de sus personajes.

Capitulo 3: Comienza los enfrentamientos

Una luz purpura extraña puede verse en un rincón oscuro de la ciudad.

Tres figuras misteriosas aparecen.

_"Tener que venir hasta aquí solo para cazar a una rata es algo que me molesta mucho, así que cuando lo encuentre ¡Voy a romperle cada uno de sus huesos mientras todavía está vivo y luego le arrancare la cabeza! ¡YAHUUUUUAAA!"

_"Se supone que nuestra misión es capturarlo vivo y llevarlo de regreso al presente, pero en lo personal pienso que matarlo sería la mejor opción, después de todo no llegamos hasta aquí siendo amables."

_"Bueno si tanto desean matarlo háganlo, dejare que ustedes dos se encarguen, Omnes no podrá decirnos nada si nos encargamos del problema independientemente del método que usemos."

Con eso las tres figuras misteriosas comienzan a moverse.

_"Esto sí es relajante, lo necesitaba." Musujime Awaki estaba en un baño público.

Después de terminar la charla con Kazuo, los dos decidieron ir a un baño público puesto que en la casa de Komoe no había para bañarse y eso era algo que ambos necesitaban.

Ahora Awaki estaba en el baño de mujeres ablando consigo misma.

_"Pero esta situación en verdad se ha vuelto rara, ¿Qué debería hacer?"

_"Ellos en verdad parecen estar en problemas, vinieron del futuro para buscar un arma con la cual derrotar a ese tal Omnes."

Kazuo le había dicho que el e Inanem habían venido a este presente para poder encontrar un medió con el cual derrotar a un esper muy peligroso llamado Omnes.

Aparentemente de la época de la que viene Kazuo no existe forma para derrotar a Omnes, quien es aun más poderoso que Inanem.

Solo pensar en el hecho de que existe o al menos existirá un ser más poderoso que Inanem quien a su vez es más poderosa que Accelerator, hace que a Awaki se le ponga la piel de gallina.

Ella tuvo el "placer" de conocer el poder de Accelerator de primera mano, y también trabajo junto a él cuando formaba parte de la oscuridad así que tenía una idea de que tan grande eran sus habilidades y por eso apenas podía comprender como era posible que existieran seres más poderosos que el.

Al parecer en este presente existía un medio que podría llegar a ser útil en contra de Omnes, un medio que al parecer no se podía encontrar en el presente de Kazuo.

_"Imagine Breaker." Murmuro Awaki.

Un poder que anula habilidades sobrenaturales.

Un poder que yace en la mano de un cierto chico de cabello puntiagudo.

_"Esto es una molestia…tener que venir a un baño público porque al idiota de Hamazura se le ocurrió romper nuestro baño."

_"No fue su culpa Mugino, fue un accidente."

_"No lo defiendas Takitsubo, Hamazura en verdad fue un súper idiota en esta ocasión."

_"Pero Kinuhata…esencialmente fue un accidente."

_"Supongo que aquí acaba mi paz y tranquilidad…espera ¿esa no es la número 4 de los nivel 5? Pensó Awaki mientras observaba a un grupo de chicas entrando.

_"Yeaaaa…bañó público grita Misaka Misaka mientras entra haciendo un escándalo." Dijo una pequeña niña mientras entraba.

_"Solo espero que ese lolicon no venga a espiar." Hablo la que parecía una versión adolecente de la pequeña niña que había entrado ase un miserable momento.

_"Ok ahora ay mucha gente para mi gusto, yo me voy." Pensó Awaki mientras se retiraba.

Mientras tanto en el baño de hombre.

_"Oye… ¿acaso no eres tu el pobre infeliz al que le dieron una paliza esas cosas negras?" Pregunto un cierto chico alvino a Kazuo.

_"He…no te…te equivocas." Dijo Kazuo mientras intentaba ocultar torpemente la verdad.

Después de salir del baño público, Awaki y Kazuo se dirigieron a la casa de Komoe

_"Escucha yo…voy a ayudarte."

_" ¿He?"

_"Voy a ayudarte a encontrar a ese chico, es algo que ya decidí."

_"Bueno…gracias no tengo problemas con eso, pero ¿Por qué el interés repentino? No es como si realmente tuvieras algo que ver con esto."

_" ¿Qué no tengo que ver con esto? Acaso olvidas que tu eres mi….mi hijo."

_"Bueno si…pero."

_" ¡Nada de peros está decidido, mañana voy a ir contigo!"

_"Tche…sigues siendo tan terca como siempre."

Entonces hubo un momento de silencio y luego.

_"Lo lamento."

_" ¿Qué lamentas?"

_"Haberte atacado en el hospital, incluso te lastime el hombro."

_"O eso, no te preocupes no pasa nada."

_" ¡No! Si pasa, yo no tenía que ábrete tratado de esa forma, así que si quieres puedes…tu puedes llamarme…ma…"

_" ¿He? ¿Qué pasa Awaki? estas toda roja."

_"Tu...Puedes…puedes…. ¡Puedes llamarme mama si quieres o madre o como sea!"

_" ¿Enserio? ¿No te molesta?"

_"No, no es que sea lo más normal del mundo pero ya no me molesta, puedes sentirte libre de llamarme así si quieres."

_"Ok…madre."

Como Kazuo la llamo así un ligero rubor apareció en el rostro de Awaki.

_"Si, es cierto yo…soy tu madre después de todo." Murmuro Musujime mientras algo hizo clic en su cabeza.

_" ¡OOOO! ¡ES cierto! ¡Oye Kazuo me olvide de preguntarte algo importante!"

_" ¿Por qué tienes que hacer tanto escándalo? Estoy al lado tuyo no hace falta que grites sabes."

_"Cállate y escucha, si yo soy tu madre ¿qu…quien es…."

Awaki se detuvo un momento lo que llamo la atención de Kazuo quien noto que la chica tenía la cara toda roja.

_" ¿Qu…quien es el pa…el pa…QUIEN ES EL PADRE?"

_"El padre….o bueno mi padre es…. ¿segura que quieres saber?"

Como Awaki asintió Kazuo soltó un fuerte suspiro y hablo.

_"Accelerator."

_"Podrías repetirlo, creo que no escuche muy bien."

_"Dije que mi padre es el esper nivel 5 más poderoso de este presente, Accelerator."

_" ¿He? ¡HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

El día siguiente, ellos se dirigieron a un cierto complejo de departamentos solo para encontrar a una cierta monja que parecía tener un agujero negro en el estomago, puesto que cuando ellos llegaron ella estaba comiendo una docena de biscochos por sí sola.

Luego de eso y para disgusto de Kazuo, Inanem les informo que el chico que buscaba todavía no estaba en la ciudad.

_"Tche…maldita mierda ¿cuándo va a volver? ¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora? ¿Tú de casualidad no tienes ninguna idea madre?"

_" ¿Madre? Te estoy ablando, tu…a sigues pensando en lo que te dije ayer."

Awaki había estado en un estado casi de shock desde que supo quién era el padre de Kazuo, ó sea la persona con la que ella iba a tener relaciones íntimas.

Ella estaba muy distraída e iba caminando mientras se abrasaba a sí misma, como si tuviera frio, mientras murmuraba.

_"Acce…Accelerator y yo…el…mi cuerpo…el va tocar mi…mi…mi cuerpo… ¿Cómo puede ser posible? El no me atrae en lo más mínimo."

_"Cálmate de una vez mujer, por esto no quería contarte la verdad."

_"Debiste haberme mentido."

_" ¡A claro ahora es mi culpa!"

_"Es completamente tu culpa, asume la responsabilidad de tus actos."

_"Cielos mujer…si no fueras mi madre te juro…"

_" ¿Qué? Haber quiero escuchar ¿si no fuera tu madre qué?"

Mientras los dos discutían se dirigieron a un restaurante para poder almorzar.

Awaki pidió una ensalada y Kazuo una porción de pollo.

_"Tú no puedes ser mi hijo si comes cosas como esa…de seguro lo sacaste de tu padre no es así." Cuando Awaki termino de hablar se estremeció levemente por que todavía no podía imaginarse a ella y al esper más poderoso de la ciudad estando juntos.

_"Cállate y déjame comer tranquilo."

_"No sabes que le estas poniendo a tu cuerpo ¿verdad? A este paso tendrás una vida muy corta."

_"Exageras mujer."

_"No exagero nada, ¿sabes acaso cuantas porquerías tiene eso?"

Los dos siguieron discutiendo un rato y cuando terminaron de comer se marcharon.

Ahora se encontraban caminando por el distrito 9.

_"Y…bien ¿A dónde me estas llevando?"

_"A una exhibición de arte que hay hoy."

_" ¿Por qué diablos me llevas a un lugar como ese?"

_"Que te molesta, total el chico que estas buscando no está en la ciudad, significa que tienes un montón de tiempo libre."

_"Vamos…debe haber algo mejor que hacer que ir a una exhibición de art…"

_"Kazuo." Interrumpió Inanem

_" ¿Qué pasa?"

_"Algo se aproxima prepárate."

_" ¿Algo?"

Entonces, en ese momento, en ese preciso momento el tiempo pareció detenerse.

En tan solo un instante paso todo tan rápido que uno no podía entender bien que pasaba.

_" ¡Cuidado!" eso es lo que Kazuo juraría que oyó decir a Awaki, y entonces algo paso.

Un estruendo.

Un estruendo puede escucharse por toda la ciudad.

_" ¡AAAAAA! ¿Pero qué diablos fue eso?"

_"Parece que fue un súper temblor."

_"Esencialmente debe haber problemas."

_"Iré a ver qué pasa, ustedes quédense aquí."

_"Eso es súper valiente de tu parte Mugino."

_" ¿no deberíamos acompañarla?"

_"Tal vez si pero ella ya dijo que ira sola Takitsubo."

_"Pero… Hamazura no podemos…"

_"Ella se súper enojara si la sigues."

_" ¿Qué fue eso? pregunta Misaka Misaka con curiosidad."

_"Parece que vino del distrito 9… ¿así que vas a ir a ver? vaya a ti si te gusta jugar al héroe."

_"Cállate Worst, quédate aquí y cuida a la mocosa."

Eso había sucedido demasiado rápido.

_" ¿Qué?" fue la única reacción que Kazuo pudo hacer.

Observo atentamente a su alrededor.

Hace un momento estaba caminado por la acera y ahora estaba en la terraza de algún edificio.

Kazuo miro a un costado y vio que Awaki estaba con él.

Era obvio suponer que la chica había utilizado su habilidad Move Point para tele transportarse a ella misma y a Kazuo a la distancia, la cuestión era ¿Por qué?

La respuesta se hallaba en el lugar en el que había estado hace solo un instante.

Un cubo.

Un cubo gigante había aplastado en lugar donde Kazuo y Awaki habían estado hace solo un miserable instante.

Si no fuera por la rápida reacción de Musujime los dos hubieran sido aplastados.

Gritos pueden oírse por todos lados, las personas huyen del lugar atemorizadas.

El impacto del extraño objeto que se podría describir como un cubo gigante, causo mucho daño y provoco un tremendo estruendo.

Awaki que estaba tendida en el suelo se incorporo y hablo.

_" ¿Qué diablos fue eso?... ¡NO PUEDE CER!" Awaki grito mientras tomaba a Kazuo y se tele transportaba a otra terraza.

Otro cubo gigante impacto con violencia contra el edificio.

_" ¿Qué diablos está pasando?" pregunto Awaki exaltada.

_"Deben estar atacándonos."

_"A si…no me digas ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?"

_" ¡CALLATE!"

Entonces Kazuo los vio.

Suspendidos en el aire a varios metros de altura había dos cubos un poco más grandes que una pelota de futbol.

Sobre ellos había dos personas.

Eran dos hombres.

Uno de ellos parecía no tener más de 16 años, poseía cabello cortó color negro, era de estatura media, de piel pálida, usaba anteojos y bestia lo que parecía ser un uniforme militar de color negro.

El otro hombre que parecía de más de 30, era aun mas pálido que el anterior, no tenía camisa ni nada, su única ropa era un chaleco gastado y unos pantalones cortos de muy mal gusto y también tenía un largo cabello, que le llegaba hasta los hombros, de color azul (teñido).

Este último hombre dirigió su mirada hacia Kazuo y hablo.

_" ¡Hey perra has logrado sobrevivir bastante bien, pero ahora si voy a matarte!"

El hombre con el uniforme militar negro también llevo su vista a Kazuo y Musujime antes de hablar.

_"Ya veo…fue debido a la habilidad de esa chica que lograste sobrevivir pero… ¡tu si tienes agallas Musujime Kazuo, al estar al lado de tu madre a pesar del latente riesgo de provocar cambios en la historia, sin duda alguna te mereces un aplauso por tu valentía!"

_"Si, si, si, si, como sea dale el aplauso después de que lo maté, cuando acabe con ese idiota voy a divertirme con el cuerpo con su amiga."

Awaki se estremeció levemente al escuchar eso.

_"Sera mejor que no hagas eso, Omnes no tendrá las agallas necesarias para hacernos algo si detenemos a Kazuo, pero si dañamos a alguien de esta época la cosa es diferente…aun así también cierto que utilizar a Musujime Awaki puede ser de utilidad para nuestra misión."

_"JEJEJEJEJ….como dije vamos a matar a estos putitos y a arrancarles toda la piel para poder vestir con ella."

_" ¿Qué pasa Kazuo? ¿Quiénes son ellos?"

_"Tche…esto es una jodida mierda…ellos son de Centrum."

_" ¿Centrum?"

_"Una organización de siete personas creada y liderada por Omnes, esta organización es la máxima autoridad dentro del gobierno de Omnes."

_" ¿Dentro del gobierno de Omnes? Oye espera un momento… ¿acaso el tipo tiene su propio país o qué?"

_"Si…bueno más o menos, es más complicado que eso después te lo explicare."

_"Y ellos son…"

_"El tipo mal vestido y de cabello largo se llama Insaniam, el posee una habilidad nombrada Creatio Limited, es una variación de mi Psychicae Construit pero a diferencia de mi él solo puede crear una sola cosa..."

_"Cubos." Concluyo Awaki.

_"Si…originariamente era un esper nivel 2, solo podía crear cubos pequeños pero después de que se conecto al infinita systema su poder aumento a nivel 4 y también gano la habilidad de hacerlos levitar en el aire."

_" ¿Qué es el infinita systema?"

_"Te lo explicare luego ahora tenemos que hacer algo con…"

Kazuo no pudo terminar de hablar como una lluvia de pequeños cubos cayó sobre ellos.

Kazuo uso su habilidad para crear lo que parecía ser un escudo antidisturbios para protegerse y Awaki se tele transporto a otro lado.

La lluvia de cubos había obligado a Kazuo y Awaki a separarse.

Awaki simplemente no tuvo tiempo de concentrarse en Kazuo debido a la velocidad con la que caían los pequeños proyectiles.

_" ¡Maldito perro imbécil! ¿Por qué carajo no se muere? Encima perdí de vista a esa prostituta que lo acompañaba."

_"No es una prostituta es su madre, aunque bueno ella viste tan mal como tu así que no creo que sea una chica decente."

_" ¡Cállate de una puta vez Prudens! dime ¿Por qué carajo no me ayudaste? Por tu culpa escaparon idiota."

_"Ya…no te enojes, al menos hiciste que se separaran, ahora…Insaniam encárgate de Kazuo yo iré tras Musujime Awaki todavía podemos utilizarla, por supuesto si pudieras matar a Kazuo nos ahorrarías muchos problemas."

_" ¡Cierra el pico mocoso! por supuesto que puedo matarlo y cuando lo haga te daré su cabeza para que la cuelgues en tu pared ¡YAOOOOOO!"

_"Bueno, me voy entonces…"

Kazuo noto que uno de los hombres que lo atacaban descendió a la tierra y no tardo en darse cuenta del motivo.

_"Mierda, va a ir tras mi madre." Pensó Kazuo.

_" ¿Que vas a hacer?"

_"Primero me desharé de Insaniam ya que el no me dejara de atacar, luego iré por mi madre, no hay problema ella puede cuidarse sola…pero aun así la situación actual es una molestia, jamás pensé que Centrum vendría tras de mi tan rápido bueno supongo que fue mi error ¿no podrías ayudarme?"

_"Lo siento pero si cambiara mi existencia a una en la que podría darte una mano correría el riesgo de perder la conexión."

_"Bueno…que se le va a hacer voy a hacerlo solo."

Kazuo se elevó por el aire con un jetpack que creo usando su habilidad junto con un rifle de asalto que yacía en sus manos.

_" ¡Así que vienes a pelear hijo de puta…muy bien te voy a arrancar las jodidas bolas!"

_" ¡Ya cállate de una maldita ves maldito sicópata!"

Kazuo abrí fuego sin dudarlo en contra de su enemigo.

Un torrente de balas se precipito hacia Insaniam solo para chocar con miles de cubos pequeños que parecían orbitar al desquiciado hombre.

_" ¡JA!… ¿eso es todo lo que tienes? Tu pendejo insignificante no eres rival para Centrum, tu patético Psychicae Construit no es rival para mi Creatio Limited."

_"Eso lo veremos."

Entonces un sonido fuerte de hélice empieza a escucharse.

_" ¡Parece que unos invitados no deseados han venido a arruinar nuestra pequeña fiesta! ¡Tienes suerte mariquita!"

El hombre desquiciado hablo como un par de helicópteros de Anti-Skill aparecieron en escena.

_" ¿Qué diablos paso aquí?"

Mugino Shizuri, la persona que se encuentra en el cuarto lugar entre los espers nivel 5 de Ciudad Academia pregunto mientras observaba unos helicópteros destruidos en el suelo.

Las aeronaves parecían haber sido perforadas por algún tipo de proyectil, y eso debió haberlas derribado.

Eran helicópteros no tripulados pero eso no significa que nadie ha muerto.

Hay varias estructuras destruidas, si se pusiera a escavar seguramente encontraría algunos cadáveres enterrados.

_"La destrucción es extensa pero… ¿Dónde está el causante de esto?...o allí."

Mugino observo en el cielo donde había dos personas.

Una estaba volando con lo que parecía un pequeño jetpack.

La otra persona se encontraba parada sobre un cubo que flotaba en el aire y alrededor tenía muchos cubos que se precipitaban a altas velocidades hacia el chico del jetpack.

Mientras el extraño chico esquivaba lo mejor que podía los cubos, atacaba con un rifle de asalto que tenía en sus manos.

Pero ninguna bala llegaba al hombre que manipulaba los cubos.

Aquel hombre tenía miles de cubos alrededor que interceptaban todos los proyectiles.

Intentar dispararle no era diferente a intentar lanzar un dardo a un blanco habiendo una tela metálica de promedio.

Mugino se acerco a los helicópteros y noto que las perforaciones no fueron causadas por proyectiles normales.

Eso fue suficiente para que el numero 4 de los nivel 5 se diera cuenta de quien había causado este desastre.

_" ¡Pe… ¿pero qué mierda es eso?!" Insaniam chillido mientras que una especie de viga de color verde brillante destruía sus cubos con suma facilidad.

_"Ese poder…no puede ser." Kazuo impactado dirigió su mirada de donde había venido el extraño ataque que había desintegrado casi todos los cubos.

_"No hay duda esa es Shizuri Mugino, pero ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?"

_" ¡EY PERRA! ¿QUE DIABLOS ESTAS HACIENDO?"

_" ¿Perra? Muy bien acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte."

_"Como si me asustara una mocosa como tú, ¡voy a derrotarte y luego violare ese suculento cuerpo tuyo Yaooooo!"

Inmediatamente después de que terminara de hablar una decenas de miles de pequeños cubos se formaron y se dirigieron hacia Mugino a velocidad de bala solo para chocar contra un escudo verde luminoso y desintegrarse.

Ese era el poder del que ocupaba el cuarto puesto entre los nivel 5.

Mugino Shizuri es la persona que ejerce la habilidad llamada Meltdowner la cual le permite convertir electrones materia destructiva inestable.

Con ese gran poder en escena la batalla continua.

Cubos y vigas vuelan por todos lados.

Chocan entre sí o van como proyectiles a acabar con la vida de alguien.

Ante esta escena Kazuo no se queda de brazos cruzados, toma el arma que creo, utilizando Psychicae Construit, con fuerza y se lanza.

Una cascada de balas cae desde el cielo y se dirige hacia un único objetivo, un cierto miembro desquiciado de una cierta organización.

Pero aun así ninguna bala logra tocar a Insaniam.

A pesar de la forma en la que viste y de la gran cantidad de locura que tiene hay que reconocer que es alguien que puede mantener batalla contra un esper nivel 4 y uno nivel 5 simultáneamente.

Eso es lo que es un miembro de Centrum.

_" ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA…Si es lo mejor que tienen putos, yo ganare loe ere pedazos, los descuartizare y a ti perra te violare por el resto del día!"

_" ¡Como si fuera a permitir algo así maldito pervertido!" Grito Mugino mientras se preparaba para lanzar varias vigas en contra de su oponente, pero justo antes de que pudiera atacar el suelo en donde estaba parada es destrozado por completo.

Otro gran estruendo resuena.

Un cubo gigante cayó del cielo como si fuera un meteorito y destruyo toda la calle.

La superficie es levantada por la gran destrucción.

Mugino vuela por los aires pero antes de que pasara otra cosa, es tomada por Kazuo quien sigue volando con el jetpack.

_" ¿Quién demonios eres tú?"

_"Alguien que te acaba de salvar." Dijo Kazuo mientras aterrizaba en la ahora destruida calle.

_" ¡Yo no necesitaba que me salvaras!"

_"Si, si lo que digas."

_" ¡HEYYY PERRAS! ¿QUE TAL SI SE RINDEN? ¡USTEDES NO ME PUEDEN GANAR!"

_"Maldición este imbécil es irritante." Pensaron Kazuo y Mugino al mismo tiempo.

Y entonces.

Sin que nadie se lo esperara.

Insaniam sale disparado por el aire y choca contra una pared medio destruida, rompiéndose todos los huesos del cuerpo de forma casi instantánea.

_" ¿HE?" Eso es lo único que Kazuo y Mugino pudieron decir.

No es como si Insaniam hubiera chocado contra la pared apropósito, eso sería ridículo.

Alguien lo lanzo como si de un proyectil se tratase.

El que lo lanzo se muestra sin problemas.

La persona que derroto en un instante al loco que pudo mantener batalla contra la que ocupa el cuarto lugar entre los nivel 5 es alguien que camina con ayuda de una muleta.

_" ¿El numero 1?" Pensó Mugino.

_"Padre." Murmuro Kazuo.

Accelerator ignoro a la númer Kazuo y fue directamente a donde había quedado el maniático que respondía al nombre de Insaniam.

El no tenía nada que decirles, la batalla ya había terminado.

Mugino y Kazuo también se dirigieron hacia donde había quedado su enemigo.

Insaniam yacía respaldado sobre una pared medio destruida.

Había mucha sangre suya derramada en el suelo.

Tenía la mayora de sus huesos rotos.

Frente a él se encontraban las dos personas con la que estuvo luchando y una persona que lo ataco por la espalda y lo derroto sin ningún esfuerzo.

El se encontraba muriendo frente a sus enemigos, ya no había nada que hacer era su fin, pero aun así mantenía una sonrisa de maniaco.

_"JEJEJEJE, Accelerator y Kazuo juntos, que agradable encuentro entre padre e hijo, hooo…pero qué momento tan asquerosamente conmovedor."

Accelerator arqueo un poco su ceja al escuchar las palabras del loco pero no les dio importancia precisamente por que se trataba de un loco.

_"Ahora bien…escúchame con atención Kazuo…tal vez hayas sobrevivido a mi pero te aseguro…te aseguro que un enclenque como tu jamás podrá derrotar a…a…Omnes…así que prepárate…pronto un infierno caerá sobre ti… ¡YAOOOO!"

Con eso todo acabo.

Sus órganos se detuvieron.

Insaniam un miembro de una organización llamada Centrum, a muerto.

_"Oye maldito, creo que es hora de que empieces a explicar algunas cosas." Accelerator le hablo a Kazuo.

_" ¿Qué quieres decir?"

_"No te hagas el tonto…se bien que eres tú, el patético infeliz que estaba siendo perseguido el otro día por esas cosas negras y ahora pasa esto, es imposible que eso sea coincidencia."

_" ¿Eso es cierto?" Pregunto Mugino.

_"Si." Le respondió el esper más poderoso del mundo.

En poco tiempo habían sucedido dos incidentes a gran escala dentro de la ciudad y Kazuo había estado en el centro de todos ellos, era imposible que interrogantes no sean planteados.

En ese momento alguien apareció.

Y literal mente apareció de la nada.

_"Kazuo, ¿Estás bien?"

_" ¿Awaki?" Pregunto Accelerator.

_" ¿La chica del baño público?" Pregunto Mugino

_"Madr…quiero decir Awaki, uno fue tras de ti ¿Qué paso?"

_"Lo derrote."

_" ¿Lo mataste?"

_"No, desapareció después de que lo herí."

_"Ya veo…"

_"Oye por cierto…Accelerator ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

_"Eso te lo tendría que preguntar yo ¿acaso conoces a este infeliz?"

_"Los dos deben estar metidos en algo raro." Concluyo Mugino.

_"Estemos en algo raro o no, no es su problema." Dijo Awaki algo molesta.

_" ¿No es nuestro problema? Mira a tu alrededor niña, mira esta destrucción, esto está mas haya de ser un problema que puede quedar como un conflicto personal, ustedes me van a decir qué demonios está pasando o yo se los sacare a la fuerza." Accelerator no hacia absolutamente nada para ocultar su enojo o su determinación a triturarlos si se negaban a hablar, después de todo había alguien a quien debía proteger y no podía dejar que la ciudad en la que vivía dicha persona fuera constantemente atacada.

_"Y bien… ¿van a hablar o qué?" Dijo Mugino.

Pero entonces antes de que Kazuo o Musujime digieran algo alguien más hablo, alguien quien no podía ser visto.

_"Ya diles la verdad Kazuo, en vista de lo sucedido no podrás sobrevivir solo con la ayuda de Awaki."

Hubo un silencio momentánea y luego lo Accelerator y Mugino hablaron al mismo tiempo con un notable enojo.

_" ¿Quién diablos dijo eso?"

Ante esta escena, Kazuo solo suspira.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar y tiempo.

Alguien va caminando por un pasillo.

No podrá tener más de 16 años.

Cabello cortó color negro, estatura media, de piel pálida.

Anteojos y bestia lo que parecía ser un uniforme militar de color negro.

Es un miembro de una organización llamada Centrum.

Trabaja bajo el nombre clave de Prudens.

Camina por un pasillo que parece no tener fin con un brazo lastimado.

Su brazo fue atravesado con algo, o sería mejor decir que algo apareció en el lugar donde estaba su brazo, lo que le provoco una herida seria.

Camina durante un buen rato y finalmente llega a una habitación.

La habitación es muy grande, por no decir enorme.

Tiene aspecto circular y parece no tener techo puesto que la luz de la luna puede entrar.

La habitación esta casi vacía, solo hay dos cosas visibles.

Una se encuentra en un rincón, es lo que se describiría como una esfera perfecta de un tamaño mayor al de una persona robusta.

La esfera parece ser de un color plateado.

Esta esfera es en realidad el epicentro de algo llamado infinita systema.

Un sistema que puede actualizar y modificar las habilidades de los espers.

Pero eso sistema no es lo más impresionante que hay en la habitación, hay algo más.

En el centro de la habitación hay una figura humana.

Pero la verdad es que es algo que está por encima de los humanos.

Viste ropa completamente blanca. Pantalones blancos y una camisa blanca con mangas largas.

Esta extraña persona de blanco posee un cabello color te que no concuerda en lo más mínimo con su ropa.

Pero lo mas extraño de todo son sus ojos.

Su color de ojos es el mismo que el de su cabello, pero lo curioso es que posee ocho pupilas, cuatro en cada ojo, organizadas de tal manera que si se las uniera con algún hilo formarían un rombo en cada ojo.

Este extraño ser que se encuentra sentado de forma casual en el suelo mira fija y seriamente a la persona que acaba de entrar.

Prudens se acerca a la persona de banco que lo mira y habla.

_"Lo siento…Omnes, no pudimos completar nuestra misión, Insaniam está muerto…yo no pude…"

_" ¿Crees que soy débil Prudens?" La persona que responde al nombre de Omnes interrumpió a Prudens y hablo.

Su vos tenía tanta autoridad que se podía decir que hablaba un rey.

_" ¿Qué?"

_"Te pregunto si crees que soy débil, ¿tú crees que no castigare a quien se lo merece?"

_"No…digo si…por supuesto que lo arias ¿Por qué la pregunta?"

Entonces el espacio detrás de Omnes se distorsiono, círculos similares a las ondulaciones del agua, cuando algo es arrojado sobre ella, se dan en el aire y luego una imagen, algo similar a un video se da.

En ese supuesto video aparece Prudens.

_"Omnes no tendrá las agallas necesarias para hacernos algo si detenemos a Kazuo, Omnes no tendrá las agallas necesarias para hacernos algo si detenemos a Kazuo, Omnes no tendrá las agallas necesarias para hacernos algo si detenemos a Kazuo."

La misma frase que Prudens había dicho aparece una y otra vez por un momento antes de cesar.

_" ¿Así que no tengo agallas? Nunca pensé que me vieras como un cobarde."

_"No…no te equivocas yo no me refería a eso…lo que yo quería decir era…"

_"Ustedes fueron a ese presente para detener a alguien en particular, no para organizar un ataque terrorista, en verdad esperas salir ileso ahora que encima de todo as fallado en tu misión."

_"Pe…pe…pero eso fue culpa de Insaniam, el es el que se volvió loco y decidió destruirlo todo."

_"Si…pero Prudens tu no hiciste nada para detenerlo."

_"Pero…pero yo…yo no."

_"Suficiente de charlas sin significado, acepta tu castigo."

_" ¡No…espera por favor…yo no…!"

Una luz blanca cubrí el cuerpo de Prudens.

Si un devoto de la ciencia ficción viera esto, diría que Omnes disparo de sus ojos un rayo hacia Prudens.

Pero a diferencia de la visión de calor de Superman, Prudens no está siendo calcinado.

Cuando la luz cesa, el pobre individuo que estaba a punto de mojarse encima por el miedo se dio cuenta de algo.

_" ¿no me paso nada? Un momento ¿Qué le hiciste a mis ojos? Veo todo en blanco y negro, ese es mi castigo ¿quitarme la capacidad de percibir colores?"

_"Observa bien tu cuerpo."

_" ¿Mi cuerpo?... ¿qué es esto? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una cola? ¡Una cola! ¿Qué? ¡QUE MIERDA ES ESTO!"

Un perro.

Un perro chiquito.

El cuerpo de Prudens fue transformado al de un perro.

Prudens ya no es un humano, ahora es un can.

El todavía puede hablar como un humano, pero en todo lo demás es un perro.

_"Ese es tu castigo, a partir de ahora serás un perro con esto te expulso de Centrum, sal de aquí y nunca más vuelvas."

_"Pe…pe…pe…pe…pero"

_"Fuera ahora."

Como sabia que la decisión de Omnes era absoluta Prudens bajo su cabeza de perro y se retiro sin decir más.

Omnes soltó un fuerte suspiro y se levanto.

_" Emper se que estas ahí, sal ahora."

De las sombres de la habitación una figura humana apareció.

La figura era el extremo opuesto de Omnes, vestía todo de negro, hasta tenia puesto una máscara negra que no dejaba ver su rostro.

_"Un perro…tú tienes un extraño sentido del humor ¿lo sabías? O tal vez ¿tienes algún fetiche extraño con los animales y las deformaciones del cuerpo?"

_"Cállate, aquí el único desviado eres tú que eres un maldito siscon."

_"Vamos…tu sabes que eso no es cierto."

_"Como sea, tu vas a ir."

_"Te recuerdo que Iram sigue allí todavía, el podría tener éxito."

_" ¿Iram? A él quiero que lo mates, es igual a esos dos idiotas."

_"Muy bien pero…por qué crees que puedo derrotarlo, no debería recordarte que él es uno de los espers más poderoso del mundo."

_"Es por eso que te llevaras esto."

En las manos de Omnes apareció de la nada una espada enfundada en una cubierta de oro.

_"Eso es…"

_"Dáinsleif, es una espada mágica increíblemente poderosa, fue destruida en el 2014 por un ser mas allá de tu comprensión, yo la reconstruirla lo mejor que pude."

_"Dijiste… ¿un ser mas allá de mi comprensión?"

_"Majin Othinus."

_"Ya veo…no me explico cómo fue que conseguiste eso como sea iré si realmente lo deseas pero ¿Por qué no vas tú directamente? Nos ahorraríamos muchos problemas."

Omnes no respondió inmediatamente solo lanzo un fuerte suspiro y luego hablo.

_"Yo preferiría no ir a ese presente gobernado por Crowley"

_"Ya veo, muy bien voy entonces."

Sin nada más que decir Emper tomo la espada mágica Dáinsleif con sus manos dispuesto a cumplir con su misión.

**Bueno es todo por ahora,**

**Lamento los errores de ortografía,**

**Por favor dejen, comentarios, sugerencias o críticas cuando terminen de leer,**

**Aviso que como estoy por empezar nuevamente la facultad voy a tardar más en actualizar, lo lamento. **


End file.
